A Day in the Life of the Hero of Time
by dragongirl3
Summary: The Hero of Time having a well, hard time. ^_^ No pun intended. = )


A Day in the Life of the Hero of Time  
  
It was a beautiful day in the land of Hyrule. It was one of those summer days that are just perfect. The kind of day that gives you a fuzzy feeling inside, a feeling that it is great to be alive and doing absolutely nothing. The Hero of Time was doing just this - nothing. Sitting under a tree in Hyrule field near the castle, the Hero of Time snoozed in the warm sun with his trusty steed Epona grazing nearby.   
"Isn't this great? With good ol' Ganny gone the princess is safe there are no monsters around, it's a remote location with nobody to oogle at me and say "Ohmigawddess! It's Link! The Hero of Time! Can I have your autograph?", and most importantly nobody for miles to bother me," the Hero of Time thought blissfully.  
"Well you don't see that everyday. The Hero of Time no less, sunbathing!"  
Link sighed a long sigh of someone who was really comfortable and warm inside their home but has just been told that they left the window on their car open and it's raining outside. He cracked an eyelid. "Please don't use that silly title, Saria."  
The little green haired girl giggled and flopped down on the grass next to him. "What are you thinking about, Link?"  
"Nothing and happily doing so. Now please go bother Epona or something, the day is much too nice to do anything."  
She sat in silence for a while sharing his company although it was unwelcome. "Uh-oh. Umm I gotta go, Link. I'll see you later." Saria got up and started running. "Oh, and you better wake up because a pheat is coming this way and it's looking very angry."  
"Saria, don't tease, I'm trying to sleep." When Saria didn't respond Link opened his eyes a bit and looked around. The little green haired girl was nowhere to be seen. "Saria?" Now worried, Link sat up and looked around. He soon spotted the pheat that Saria was warning him about. "Awww! Shoot!"   
Link jumped on Epona and ran to face the challenge. Once in sight of the commotion, Link saw that the pheat had been disturbed by a traveling merchant. He quickly dispatched the offending monster and helped the merchant pick up his spilled wares.   
"Hey, you're that guy they call 'The Hero of Time'. Ummm.....," The merchant thought for a moment, "Link, right?"   
"Why is it that everybody remembers that title before they remember my name? I hate that title!" Link muttered under his breath. He picked up a pretty looking vase and handed it to the merchant. "Yep. That's me." Link smiled for the man's benefit.  
"Wow! A real live Hero!" The merchant appraised Link for a moment. "I have to get this cargo into the market today and the pheat broke a wheel on my cart. Do you think you could help me?"  
"That's what I'm here for." Link smiled a genuine smile this time. "Protect and serve."  
They got started right away and soon realized the hopelessness of the situation. The cart's front two wheels were broken beyond repair, Link saw after a close inspection. He lifted the cart to see how heavy it was. It didn't budge.  
"Man! What do you have in this thing?" Link said wiping the sweat from his brow after the third or forth try to lift the thing.  
"I'm not quite sure. You see I don't own this cart, I'm just delivering it." The worried man replied.  
Link took a good look at the man. He couldn't be much older than me, Link thought. "Don't worry!" Link said grinning to bring the man's spirits up. "If Epona can't pull it no horse can!" Epona neighed loudly and snorted as if to say 'If you think I'm reducing myself to a common work horse you're sadly mistaken, Link!'  
"Oh come on, Epona! I'm sure you can do it!" Link said approaching the horse. Epona turned to get ready to kick him if he tried to hook her up to the cart and snorted once again. He kept advancing and when he got close enough Epona gave him a kick in the stomach, not hard enough to really hurt him but hard enough so he knew to keep his distance. "Nevermind," Link squeaked. "That rules out that option." He sat down rubbing his stomach in pain.   
"Your not giving up are you?" The man was really worried now. He though Link had sat down in defeat.  
"No, no, of course not," Link was still thinking. He couldn't give up now. He suddenly stood up and snapped his fingers in inspiration and ran to his pack. "I got it!"   
Link pulled his golden gauntlets out of his pack, put them on and walked over to the cart.   
"But you already tried that!" The man cried.   
Link didn't respond he just continued to try to pick up the cart. With a grunt of effort he finally managed. Link grinned and gave the speechless man a wink. "They don't call me the Hero of Time for nothing! Even though I hate that title." He turned and tried to take a step towards the castle but the cart was too heavy, his legs collapsed and the cart fell on top of him.  
"Oh my goddess! Are you all right?" The man said running towards the cart.  
Link grunted from the pain of his bruised rib as he scrambled out from underneath the cart. He lay on the grass catching his breath and holding his side. "That didn't go as I expected." He frowned in thought. "I think I have one more thing to try."  
The man looked puzzled. "What else is there to try?"  
"I have a spell...a spell I didn't want to use until last resort." Link was up again and rummaging through his pack for a red potion. He found an empty bottle where his potion was supposed to be. The Hero of Time gave a long sigh of someone who's found it's raining outside their car door window is open and they've locked the keys in the car.  
"You can do magic? I never knew that. Where did you ever learn?" The man was now thoroughly impressed and had no doubts in his mind that Link was the fabled Hero of Time.  
"Not all things can be solved with brawn or a good sharp blade. Sometimes during my quests I had to use magic to pull me through a jam. I even used magic to help me defeat Gannondorf." Link was now rummaging to find his ocarina.  
The man's eyes grew wide in amazement. "Wow! It's amazing to hear you talk like that, speaking of the King of Evil so freely. Was it really hard? To defeat him I mean."  
"Oh yeah. He was floating in the air, shooting energy blasts at me and I had to knock them back and hit him. That part wasn't that hard but then when I thought I finally had him he used the rest of his power to make the castle collapse around us. Princess Zelda and I barely escaped with our lives. Then Gannondorf used the Triforce of power to turn himself into a horrible looking monster.....Oh here it is." Link finally found the ocarina and walked over to Epona. "You go back to Lon Lon Ranch Ok?" Epona shook her head in understanding. "Good girl. Giddy up!" Link swatted her on the bottom and sent her on her way.   
The man just watched wide eyed as Link sent Epona off. "What happened next? I've heard the story but not this part of it! It sounds like you and Princess Zelda are close."   
Link paused to consider how he would answer this question. He and Zelda were deep in love and he was planning to ask Zelda to marry him..... "Yeah I guess you could say we're friends. Something like that. Now where was I?"  
"The monster?" The man suggested.  
"Oh yeah! Gannondorf had now turned into this horrible looking monster with humongeous swords. He caught me by surprise, I'm embarrassed to say, and knocked the Master Sword from my hands. I went to retrieve it but he had brought up a magical barrier of fire and even I can't walk through fire, directly anyways."  
"How did you ever manage to beat him without using the master sword?" The man said awed.  
"I beat him to pieces with my Biggoron's sword, crafted by Biggoron himself. That and I had my guardian fairy with me to help me find his weak spots."  
"Wow! You had a guardian fairy? Where is it now?" The man said fully expecting to see Navi flying by any second.  
"She went........ home." Link said quietly. He continued loudly to hid the choke in his voice, "Let's see about that spell."  
"Oh! Right!" The man had been so warped up in Link's story that he totally forgot about his own dilemma.  
"Now this spell should transport us just inside the Temple of Time. From there you should be able to get help to pull it or whatever to wherever you're going. That Ok with you?"   
"Yeah sure!" The man said in complete agreement.  
"Ok here goes..." Link brought up the ocarina and started to play the Prelude of Light when a something came out of the middle of nowhere and hit him in the head.  
"Ow! Some day this is turning out to be..... Uh-oh." Link turned around to see a stalkid grinning at him. The monster picked up another rock and aimed. Link ran up to it before it could throw the missile and quickly dispatched it. "Shese! I didn't realize it was so late."  
"Oh no! I can hear the gates to Hyrule Castle closing!" The man cried in dismay his last hope of bringing the goods to market gone.  
"Ok! Here's what we do. Before more stalkids come and swamp me I'm gonna transport us to the Temple of Time but if any come while I'm casting the spell you'll have to fend them off got it?" Link said taking charge of the situation.  
"I don't know if I can but I'll try!"   
Link looked at his choice of weapons. He couldn't give him the Master Sword and the Biggoron's sword was to heavy. He ended up pulling out the Kokiri's Sword and handing it to the man. The man brandished the sword in a pitiful display of courage. Link worried for their future.  
"Ok I going to cast the spell now so stand close to me." Link once again pulled out his ocarina and ignored his aching head rib and stomach and concentrated solely on the music. A yellow light enveloped Link and the man. The man panicked for a moment and swung the sword blindly think that the monsters were coming and hit Link in the side. Link winced and then they were transported to the Temple of Time.   
"Arrg! What did you do that for!!" Link said throwing a temper tantrum.  
"I though the monsters were coming to attach us and well....I guess I missed." The man said looking meek.  
Link sighed and looked to the ceiling as if to say 'Why me?' "What is your name anyway?"  
"Ichiro the carpenter." Ichiro said.  
"Ichiro as in Ichiro, Jiro and Shiro the carpenters?" The man nodded and Link groaned. These men could only be compared to Harry Moe and Curly. These men was the same carpenters that had deserted the head carpenter to go and join the Gerudo Thieves. Link had had the hardest time freeing Ichiro and his fellows from the fortress. Link also remembered him from when he was still a kid, they had run aimlessly around Kakariko Village pretending to be constructing the town. And now the men had brought disaster to the merchant profession. "Of all the people...!" Link started laughing and walked out of the Temple leaving Ichiro dumbfounded.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
The next day Link was snoozing in his bed in the Kokiri Forest when he heard a familiar voice..... "What happened to you yesterday? Can't the Hero of Time handle one little pheat?"  
"Don't call me that. The pheat wasn't the problem and besides, the potions shop was out of red potions." A bandaged Link said. He sat up and stared Saria in the eye. "Do you know who that was in the field yesterday? Hmm? Do you?"  
"Umm.." Saira put her hand to her head as if in deep meditation. "Nope no clue."  
"Ichiro the carpenter! Or should I say disaster!" Link sighed.  
"Oh really?" Saria laughed. "Hey you know I heard that his brother broke down in Hyrule Field..........."  
Not again! : )  
  
  



End file.
